This invention relates to a system for stabilizing structures, and in particular, to a system for stabilizing caravans and motor homes.
Caravanning has long been a popular holidaying activity. A caravan is a vehicle in the form of a trailer which is towed by a motor vehicle such as a car or a four-wheel drive estate/station wagon. Caravans may be variously known as RV trailers (recreational vehicle trailers) and travel trailers in some countries. It will be understood that RV trailers and travel trailers fall within the scope of the term xe2x80x9ccaravanxe2x80x9d as used in this specification. Modern caravans incorporate bedding, seating, and cooking facilities, and often also incorporate toilet and shower facilities. As such, they provide a home away from home for those who utilize them for vacations.
For ease of towing, in common with other trailers towed by cars, caravans typically have a single centrally mounted axle, or sometimes a multiple axle arrangement which is also centrally mounted, located to the rear of the balance point of the caravan, in order to provide greater stability for the towing vehicle.
To provide stability to the caravan, once parked and disconnected from the vehicle, it has been common practice for footings to be provided proximal to each corner of the caravan. These footings have commonly been supported on legs pivotally attached, usually to the chassis of the caravan, and moved from a raised position in which they are stowed, to a downward deployed position in which they perform a supporting function. The footing and legs are usually moved by a jacking mechanism, usually a screw jack mechanism similar to that employed in a scissor jack, between the raised position in which they are stowed, to a downward deployed position in which they perform a supporting function.
A caravan often referred to as a xe2x80x9cpop-topxe2x80x9d caravan has also become popular. This type of caravan has upper sides, usually of canvas or some other fabric, which then allows for the roof to be raised when the caravan is to be occupied, and lowered when the caravan is to be towed. This arrangement lowers the drag coefficient, reducing the fuel used in order to tow the caravan when being towed by a normal passenger car that has a low drag coefficient. A difficulty with this type of caravan is that the roof portion can be difficult to raise, particularly by retirees who do not have the strength of their youth, and who constitute a large proportion of caravan users.
It is an object in one embodiment of this invention to provide an alternative stabilizing arrangement for a caravan (or other type of trailer) when parked ready for use as accommodation.
It is an object in another embodiment of this invention to ameliorate the difficulties associated with raising and lowering the roof in a pop-top type caravan.
It is an object in yet a further embodiment of this invention to provide a system working on the same principle, that can be used to raise and lower an antenna, such as a television aerial.
It is a particular object of this invention to provide such an arrangement which is inexpensive to install, and may be readily used by a caravanner, with very little physical effort required.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a stabilizing system for a trailer when parked, the stabilizing system including at least two water actuated rams located in spaced relation near the periphery of the floor pan of the trailer and connected each at one end thereof, each said water actuated rams having a body containing a piston, the body having two communication ports for communicating flow of water to and/or from said body, said piston having sealing means to form a seal between said piston and said body, said sealing means being located between said ports to prevent free flow of water between said ports, each said water actuated ram being connected at the other end thereof by a leg to a footing for bearing against the ground; said water actuated rams being fluidly connected in parallel, and said stabilizing system having valve means associated with at least one of the ports of each of the water actuated rams.
Preferably said piston is connected by said leg to said footing for bearing against the ground.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a raising and lowering system for a roof of a pop-top trailer when parked, the system including at least two water actuated rams located in spaced relation near the periphery of and connected at one end each the roof of the trailer, each said water actuated rams having a body containing a piston, the body having two communication ports for communicating flow of water to and/or from said body, said piston having sealing means to form a seal between said piston and said body, said sealing means being located between said ports to prevent free flow of water between said ports, each said water actuated ram being connected at the other end to the body or chassis of said pop-top trailer; said water actuated rams being fluidly connected in parallel, and said system having valve means associated with at least one of the ports of each of the water actuated rams.
Preferably said piston is connected by a leg to said roof.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a raising and lowering system for an antenna on a trailer when parked, the system including a water actuated ram connected at one end thereof to said antenna, and mounted to the trailer at the other end thereof, said water actuated ram having a body containing a piston, the body having two communication ports for communicating flow of water to and/or from said body, said piston having sealing means to form a seal between said piston and said body, said sealing means being located between said ports to prevent free flow of water between said ports; said water actuated rams being fluidly connected in parallel, and said system having valve means associated with at least one of the ports of the water actuated ram.
Preferably said piston is connected by a leg to said antenna.
In accordance with any of the above aspects of the invention, preferably said body has two communication ports located one each at or near opposing ends thereof.
The stabilizing system, in operation, works by introduction of water into the upper ports of the water actuated rams forcing the pistons downward until the footings reach the ground. Thereafter, the valve means is closed, preventing loss of water and inadvertent retraction of any of the water actuated rams. Similarly the system when used in a pop-top trailer or when used to raise or lower a television antenna, works by introduction of water into one of the ports of the water actuated rams forcing the pistons outward, and thereby raising the roof relative to the rigid body of the trailer, or raising the television antenna, respectively.
Preferably said opposing ports comprise a first port and a second port, whereby on introduction of water in said first port, said leg is forced outward from said body, and on introduction of water in said second port, said leg is retracted toward said body.
Preferably said system includes four of said water actuated rams, one located near each corner of the floor plan of the trailer. A system with two rams could be anticipated where the trailer was left on its jockey wheel, once disconnected from the vehicle.
Preferably said system includes a water inlet communicating with first ports of said water actuated rams via said valve means.
Preferably there is also included between said water inlet and said first ports and said second ports, a selector valve, wherein said selector valve in a first position permits flow of water from said water inlet to said first port to force said legs outward, and in a second position permits flow of water from said water inlet to said second ports to retract said legs.